The Great Mob War
The Great Mob War is the nigh-endless conflict between mobs and villagers, either side occasionally aided by the Miners, including Steve. Characters *Steve: A Miner. Steve was the first miner to come to Minecraft World, and thereby the most experianced. He has faced off against the Ender Dragon, the Wither, and even Herobrine. He has acheived a truce with the Enderman and the Ender Dragon, and an uneasy alliance with the Villagers. He strongly dislikes the Villagers, however, as he feels that they are all dishonest swindlers. He is extremely rich and strong, weilding full sets of enchanted diamond gear and weapons, and with dozens of castles, forts, houses, and palaces that he has built around the world to use his time, as he has effectively infinite supplies of materials. As a Miner, he can freely respawn in the last place he slept when he dies, although he considers it a major hastle to go and recover his stuff, so he mostly just grabs more and goes to mine to make up for what he lost. He helped the Wither and the Ender Dragon defeat Herobrine. *Jimmy: The second wolf Steve ever tamed. He has been Steve's companion and ally from the miner's fifth day in the Word, and was a good replacement for Fang, who died in a Creeper attack the day before. *Villagers: The main human residents of the World. They are more merchants than miners or warriors, but have turned out to be rather good at both when they put their minds to it. Contrary to popular beileif, they don't purposefully rip off Miners who want to trade with them, they just don't appreciate the value of emeralds. Most Vilager warriors or miners use chain armor and stone or iron tools. Vilagers are extremely quick builders, but not very creative, building carbon-copy houses, shops, and churches in mere seconds. Villagers have no respawns, and reproduce sexually. They speak Vilagereese, a strange language that makes no sense audibly, but is somehow always understood by whoever is listening. *Ender Dragon: The ruler of the End. The Ender Dragon commands the Enderman in combat, and was manipulated by the Wither into joining him, albeit halfheartedly, in the war against the Vilagers and the Miners. Whenever an Ender Dragon dies, it lays and egg which hatches in exactly seven days to become the new Ender Dragon, with all the memories of the last. The Vilagers greatst teams of warriors and mages occasionally attacked the End and killed the Ender Dragon for the massive experiance they acheived by the event, and the dragon never minded, as his egg simply hatched him back to life very soon. Unfortunately, after the Great Mob War began, Steve attacked and singlehandedly took down the dragon, taking the egg. This upset the balance, as the egg couldn't hatch outside of the End. Steve, enlightened by Enderman # 354,739, returned the egg months later to restore the balance. When the dragon discovered the dark presence of Herobrine, he enlisted Steve and the Wither to help defeat him. *Endermen: The intelegent denizens of the End. They live under the care and command of the Ender Dragon. The Wither, manipulating all of them, managed to use his powers to allow the Endermen to teleport directly into the World, and stoked their greed with his mental abilities, casuing them to remain in the World to steal blocks. The Ender Dragon gave them orders to not attack any of the people of the World unless they challenged them by looking them in the eye, which the Wither had told them was considered a decleration of war. The Endermen are incredibly devoted to the Ender Dragon, whom they would gladly give up their lives for. Whenever one Enderman dies, another is born, but without the memories of the last. Unless they are violently killed, die via the Wither Effect, or are drowned, they are effectively immortal, and don't need food, water, or air. They speak Miner, but backwards. The Mutant version of the Endermen is a much larger, stronger version with four arms. This subspecies can teleport other objects, pick up and throw several objects at once, manipulate the weather to an extent, and control it's own soul in combat. These Endermen seen to have lost all memory and mental control over themselves, but still refuse to fight the Ender Dragon, indicating a shadow of sentience. *Enderman # 354,739: Endermen are named by number. 354,739 was an extremely old and wise Enderman who learned to speak Miner. He was extremly important to the fate of both the World and the End, as he was responsible for convincing Steve to return the Dragon Egg to the End, allowing the Ender Dragon to respawn. He was tragically turned into a Mutant Enderman, and killed by the very dragon he saved when he went on a rampage in the End. *The Wither: An aincient evil deity that uses it's vast power to manipulate the Mobs, the Endermen, the Vilagers, and the Miners into a great war. It is incapable of personally appearing in the World, the Nether, or the End, and therefore must rely on a Miner, Enderman, or Vilager to summon (not spawn) him. Even then, he is only capable of using a fraction of his power, and must become a Wither Storm to fully unleash is power. It uses it's abilities to make Zombies and Skeletons more aggresive, to spawn Wither Skeletons, each a tiny fraction of his power, and to stroke the greed of the Endermen. He was once an ally of Herobrine, but eventually realized that the being was so evil that even he couldn't assist him on his insane plan, and helped the Ender Dragon and Steve defeat him. *Wither Skeletons: Projections of a fraction of the power of the Wither's conciousness. They exist only to destroy and fight. They are however, also there to lose, as the Wither relies on a Miner, a Villager, or an Enderman to kill them and use their heads to summon him. They are rather good fighters, but completely mindless and just destroy. They have none of the simple logic of Zombies, the pride of Skeletons, or the intelegence of Endermen. They hate Endermen especially, as the creatures have the ability to simply rip their heads off, instanly killing them. As extentions of the Wither, they have the ability to inflict the Wither Effect. *Zombie Pigmen: The natrual residents of the Nether. It is unknown where they come from, as in the World, they usually only come from a Pig that is struck by lightning, and there is no lightning in the Nether, nor are there pigs. The Pigmen are quiet and simple, but seem more inteligent than pigs, which is saying something given that they are the most inteligent animals in the World, and perhaps even have human-like inteligence. The Pigmen are rather peaceful, only attacking if the enemy hits first. Once, a few Zombie Pigmen actually defeated enough Wither Skeletons to build a Wither summoner, and attempted to summon it, but failed as they didn't know they had to use Soul Sand. As opposed to the other materials avalible in the Nether. *Animals: Very simple. Pigs, cows, sheep, bats, fish, chickens, wolves, horses, and donkeys are the animal residents of the World. They are mostly killed by Vilagers and Miners for food or materials. They are sometimes tamed, especially pigs, horses, wolves, and donkeys. Pigs aren't very useful for anything when tamed, so they are mostly just used for companionship, while wolves, horses, and donkeys are used for protection, transportation, and heavy lifting, respectively. Of course, all of them can be used for companionship, but cows are mostly just domesticated for their beef and milk, while sheep are mostly tamed for wool and mutton, and chickens are tamed for eggs, feathers, and meat. *Zombies: Despite the name, they are ''not ''reanimated corpses, with the exeption of Zombie Vilagers, which are simply Vilagers killed by Zombies and reanimated. The Zombies are rather uniteligent, but have a simple logic about them that gives an impression of sentience. They haven't figured out how to open doors, but they have, on the other hand, learned to put on armor and weild weapons, although they never craft, build, or mine. The mutated version of the Zombie his a hulking mostrosity of massive strength that has the capacity to come back from the dead. *Skeletons: Skeletons are creatures that seem to spawn as zombies, but instantly atrophy untuil they are nothing but bones, somehow always aquire a bow, and go out into the world. They are, of course, sided with the Wither in his attempt to destroy all Villagers and Miners. *Creepers: Spawned by Herobrine as creatures that would only destroy, annhialating both themselves, their target, and anything nearby. While some Creepers were able to be tamed and used as gaurdians or pets, most succeed in their job, that is, blow everything up. Timeline Approximately 1000 BS: The World comes into existance. Approximately 950 BS: The Nether comes into existence, along with the Wither. Approximately 925 BS: The first animals begin to appear in the World. Approximately 910 BS: The first zombies, skeletons, and spiders begin to spawn. Approximately 875 BS: The End comes into existence, along with the Ender Dragon and Endermen. Approximately 850 BS: Herobrine is born from the "leftovers" of the World, the End, and the Nether. Approximately 800 BS: The first Villagers and Zombie Pigmen appear in the World and the Nether. Approximately 795 BS: The first Creepers spawn. WIP Approximately 650 BS: All known mobs and animals have come into existence. WIP 57 BS: The Wither decides to attempt to start the Great Mob War simply to spread destruction. 43 BS: The Villagers discover the End when several Endermen appear in the world. 24 BS: The Great Mob War begins. 0 BS: Steve spawns. 5 AS: The first Miners other than Steve spawn. 7 AS: The World discovers the Nether. 9 AS: The Blazes join the Great Mob War. 11 AS: Steve kills the Ender Dragon and steals its egg. 12: AS: Steve returns the egg to the End, where the Ender Dragon respawns. 16 AS: The first Miners officially side with the Mobs by slaughtering several villages. 21 AS: Steve declares his neutrality in the War. 23 AS: The first Mutant Creatures are discovered. 25 AS: Steve dies for the last time for many years. 26 AS: Herobrine reveals himself to the world. 32 AS: The Wither decides to ally with the Ender Dragon and Steve to defeat Herobrine. 33 AS: Herobrine is defeated, sealed in a block of bedrock, and dropped into the Void. 35 AS: The first Witches appear, and enchantment and brewing are discovered by the general world. 37 AS: First well-recorded case of a charged creeper. This results in a wave of attempting to charge mobs, resulting in many dead animals, and quite a few Zombie Pigmen. 40 AS: The Farlands are discovered. 42 AS: Steve dies again, ending his 17 years of staying alive. He respawns very angry, and spawns the Wither, which he takes down. 46 AS: Tales are told of a Wither Storm in a faraway land, that was destroyed by a group of young plucky heroes. WIP Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:History Category:Backstory Category:Wars